


Too Far to Cuddle

by MamaDropOut



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Camera, Camming, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Switch Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25283158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaDropOut/pseuds/MamaDropOut
Summary: "You didn't.""I did."Sometimes you never know what your boyfriend is up to until you check the side pocket of your backpack.
Relationships: Minagi Tsuzuru/Mikage Hisoka
Kudos: 32
Collections: A3! Rare Pairs Week 2020





	Too Far to Cuddle

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2   
> Long Distance
> 
> Better late than never...^^;) My horny brain cell had only one thought for this prompt with some slight inspiration from their outing chat.

“Okay everyone, we’ll meet back in the lobby at 6 p.m. sharp for dinner. As previously discussed you’ll be sharing rooms with the person you’re rooming with at the dorms.” Izumi said. “Please remember to be on your best behavior as you are representatives of Mankai Company! Dismissed!”

Everyone scattered into their pairs heading to their rooms. Since this trip was a last minute request, from a friend of Izumi’s, and the hotel wasn’t able to prepare four rooms next to each other on such short notice, everyone was scattered onto different floors. 

Tsuzuru crashed onto one bed while Masumi set his backpack on the other. Pulling one headphone aside, he let Tsuzuru know that he was going to be helping Izumi and Sakuya prepare some material for tomorrow and headed out with a room card. Finally alone Tsuzuru slowly took out his phone and stared at the screen. ‘I bet he won’t answer.’ He thought. The playwright’s boyfriend was typically very bad at answering his phone. Mainly because he spent most of the day sleeping in rather obscure places. Thinking back, it was because of that very reason they got together. Tsuzuru was used to having to take the eternally sleepy man home from rather random places, but having him curl next to him after he had passed out in the living room was a new experience. 

It was oddly comforting to have Hisoka sleeping next to him, so on occasion he’d join the smaller man for a nap under a tree, in the middle of the courtyard surrounded by cats, or even behind the bushes before carrying him back to the dorms. He always felt that little bit more energetic to work on a script afterwards. After one particular script the playwright realized maybe he wanted more than just cuddles from Hisoka.

And now here he is, staring at his phone, contemplating whether to call his boyfriend or not. Opening his phone he moved to tap “call”, but his phone shifted screens replacing the call log with a picture of Hisoka. His boyfriend had made the call first. Tapping the “receive call” button, he pressed his phone to his ear not sure if he was dreaming. 

“Ah, Tsuzuru answered…” Hisoka drawled. 

“Mikage-san?” Tsuzuru gawked. “Aren’t you normally asleep in the courtyard around this time?” 

“Mmm... I couldn’t really sleep, so I decided to call you.” The other said curtly. 

“You couldn’t sleep?” Tsuzuru asked. Normally he could fall asleep at the drop of a dime, so what was different that kept him awake?

“Mmm… I… think I got used to you being the one to come get me.” Hisoka murmured. “Tasuku came to get me and I woke up the instant he threw me over his shoulder.”

Tsuzuru chuckled. ‘That sounds normal, even though he normally sleeps through it.’ He thought. Takato-san wasn’t exactly the gentlest when it came to handling Hisoka, but it wasn’t like the napper typically responded to how he was toted around. 

“...why are you laughing.” Hisoka pouted. 

“Because you’re being cute.” Tsuzuru blurted. They both go silent for a bit, neither talking, only some slight rustling from Hisoka’s end of the line. Rustling? “Mikage-san, did you fall asleep on call again?”

“Mmm… no… I’m very much awake right now… Tsuzuru, keep talking, I’m getting close.”

‘Getting close?’ Tsuzuru pondered. ‘Close to what?’ And then he heard a sound he thought he’d never hear during a call. “Mikage-san, where are you right now?”

“Your bed…” the voice on the other end of the line gasped. More wet sounds could be heard as a moan slipped through Hisoka’s lips. 

“...Mikage-san are you masturbating in my bed right now?” The scriptwriter questioned. He heard a sigh of annoyance from his boyfriend before his phone chimed with a video call offer. Of course, from Hisoka. 

“ _Tsuzu_ … stop asking dumb questions.” The older one huffed after the younger answered the video call. He could now see that Hisoka was not only masturbating in his bed, but also _stark naked_ while doing so. “Tsuzu, tell me what you want me to do.”

“Mik—“

“ _Tsuzu_ ,” Hisoka whined. “My name.”

Tsuzuru sighed. Laying on his stomach had turned out to be the worst position to be in right now, and his boyfriend actually calling him by pet name was not helping as he rocked into the bed a little to feel some friction against his half hard dick. “Hisoka...san,” Hearing his name being moaned, although still with honorific, had the silver beauty humming. “Have you started fingering yourself yet?” Tsuzuru couldn’t see more than a bust shot of Hisoka, at the moment, but turning on his side he unzipped his pants and started palming himself through his underwear at the thought. 

“...another dumb question…” Hisoka quipped, but he still answered. “I’ve got three fingers up my ass, and I’m holding the phone with the other hand. My dick feels lonely and I can’t reach my sweet spot.” He complained. “Mm… I’m so _close_.”

“Oh… Damn Hisoka-san, that’s hot.” Tsuzuru palmed himself a little harder as his dick strained against his underwear. The playwright’s fingers were a bit longer so hitting the spot Hisoka so desperately wanted to reach was easier for him, so his boyfriend was going to need to work a little harder to reach it. “Hisoka-san, think you can reach it if you use four fingers? You’ll probably need to change positions though.”

“Hnng… Tsuzu, I want _your_ fingers. Less work.” Hisoka whined. Tsuzuru chuckled, watching as Hisoka still shifted positions despite his whining. 

“Lean your phone against the wall and you’ll be able to work your front as well.” Tsuzuru instructed. He watched the smaller man follow his instructions, loving how beautiful he looked as the dark sheet fell away from his marked, porcelain skin when Hisoka raised his ass in the air. The sight somehow sparked ideas for a script, but the knowing glare through the phone kept him from pulling out his laptop or a pad of paper. 

“Tsuzu, do it with me. It’s not fair if it’s only me.” Even as he demanded for the younger to join him Hisoka was already scissoring two of his fingers in his ass, quiet mewls leaving his mouth from the pleasant stretch of the muscle. 

“J-join?” The brunette sputtered.“Hisoka-san, I don’t know when Masumi will come back, nor do I have any lube.” Tsuzuru had been slowly pumping away at his dick to keep himself from actually jotting down his ideas, but he stopped at Hisoka’s words. The thought of fingering himself had crossed his mind, but the two factors he had stated was what had kept him from joining. After all they were both comfortable with getting fucked by each other.

“Side pocket.” 

“What?”

“Check your backpack side pocket, Tsuzu.”

Tsuzuru stared hard at his phone screen. Hisoka continued to give a show, even adding a new finger to his hole as he waited for his lover to join him. “You didn’t.”

“I did.”

Tsuzuru scrambled to grab his backpack on the other side of the bed and checked the aforementioned side pocket. Like his sneaky boyfriend had said, there was indeed a small bottle of lube. “Did you plan this?”

“Maybe.” Hisoka hummed. He started reaching deeper into his ass moaning a bit louder as he once again neared the sweet spot he had been trying to reach. “Tsuzu, _hurry_. I want to come with you.”

Tsuzuru gulped, gripping the lube bottle a little harder. ‘Fuck, Hisoka-san is so hot.’ He could feel his own ass twitching at the thought of being filled with his own fingers, even though he shares the same sentiments as Hisoka of wanting the other’s fingers plowing into his ass he can settle with his own, for today.

Sighing, Tsuzuru shrugged his pants and underwear off, even taking his shirt off to match the man on the other side of the call. The brunette leaned his phone against the side table lamp so that he could also use both hands. Looking over he realized he could see himself in the corner of his screen. Flushed face against the edge of the pillow so he could see Hisoka, ass in the air, and thick legs slightly spread apart so he could easily reach his hole. Something about seeing himself in such an obscene position got him even more excited. He could even see the faint teeth marks and hickeys that Hisoka had left a couple days ago still visible. ‘Thank fuck this hotel doesn’t have an open air bath, because Citron would have definitely wanted everyone to go together, and I don’t want to explain these marks if someone asks.’

“This is a lot more embarrassing than I thought it would be...” Tsuzuru said as he poured a generous amount of lube onto his fingers. He warmed the lube up in his hand a little trickling down his arm sending shivers through his body. It felt like Hisoka was licking a stripe down his arm. A couple drops of lube dripped onto his back as he reached back and each time his breath hitched. Once he got a lubed finger rimming his hole, though, he was sighing in content once again wishing it was Hisoka’s finger exploring his ass.

He tried not to moan too loudly, but with Hisoka not holding back anymore after finally hitting his sweet spot, Tsuzuru let his moans carry a little more as he tried to muffle them with the pillow. Both men were mumbling each other’s name, wishing the other could actually touch them. Even though they were both coming from their own hands the satisfaction wasn’t there.

Tsuzuru mumbled incessantly for Hisoka to bite him like usual, but with there being miles between them his request could not be fulfilled. Hisoka too, wanted Tsuzuru to fuck him hard. He wanted his thick cock to fill him over, and over again till he passed out, but only his slender fingers could keep him company as he came once again.

Both men collapsed on their sides, spent, but not satisfied. Huffing they both watched each other through phone screens. 

“You’re mine... once you get back...” Hisoka drawled out. Sleep was finally finding its way to him.

“Agreed...” Tsuzuru breathed out, glad that Hisoka had the same thought. He was going to have to figure out how to hide all the marks he was bound to receive once his older lover got his hands on him. “Make sure you clean up the mess you left in my bed, Mikage-san.”

“Mmm… after I wake up...I’ll get Arisu to do the laundry...” The other mumbled as he made an effort to stay awake a little bit longer.

“Bye, Mikage-san, I’ll see you Sunday night.” Tsuzuru said as he ended the call. He knew his silver haired beauty was already asleep and wasn’t going to end the call himself. Looking at the mess on his stomach and on the bed the playwright sighed as he got up. “I’ll clean this up after I take a shower… hopefully Masumi doesn’t come in while I’m in the bathroom.” He mumbled to himself. Grabbing the clothes on the floor he threw them into his backpack and grabbed new ones before heading into the bathroom to clean off.

As the shower ran the door to the room clicked open as someone slipped in. Quietly, he made his way to the dresser closest to the door and picked up what seemed to be a stack of post-it notes. Grinning the man held the camera arms length away before speaking. “I hope this satisfies your needs, December. Don’t forget to leave the spices in my room.” The spy chuckled before turning the camera off and slipping back out of the room.

Hisoka stared at his phone, awake yet again, and upset yet again. “Fuck you, April… you better not have enjoyed watching Tsuzuru.” He mumbled.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading~ Feel free to chat with me on my twt: ImperialDropOut


End file.
